


【授权翻译！】Ataraxia(心宁神安）

by dolly7151



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly7151/pseuds/dolly7151
Summary: “你在这儿啊，”在他沿着海滩走来时，布拉西达斯说。他愉悦地看着德谟斯和那艘小船作着斗争。“你这样是航行不了多远的。你甚至不知道如何航行吧？”“我可以学，”德谟斯说。愉悦只会让他变得好斗，尽管布拉西达斯看起来并无恶意。不像曾经那个祭司所展现的那样。“行。”布拉西达斯在一块岩石上坐了下来。“那就，继续吧。”





	【授权翻译！】Ataraxia(心宁神安）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ataraxia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481275) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

> 原作者的话：我好喜欢这一篇啊…

“你在这儿啊，”在他沿着海滩走来时，布拉西达斯说。他愉悦地看着德谟斯和那艘小船作着斗争。“你这样是航行不了多远的。你甚至不知道如何航行吧？”

“我可以学，”德谟斯说。愉悦只会让他变得好斗，尽管布拉西达斯看起来并无恶意。不像曾经那个祭司所展现的那样。

“行。”布拉西达斯在一块岩石上坐了下来。“那就，继续吧。”

德谟斯对他怒目而视。就算布拉西达斯没有立即嘲笑他，德谟斯也相当确定他现在这刻意而耐心的沉默毫不友善。就算它是友善的，那也是个陷阱，就和其他人在为了让他放下防备时所做的一样——或是为了让他去做那些他们想让他做的事。德谟斯几次尝试着想要将小船推入水中，在这样的过程中擦伤了手。他不会抱怨的。他在很小的时候就学会了，抱怨或者哭泣只会让事情更糟。

那小船不情愿地漂浮在岩石环绕的海港。德谟斯尝试了几次终于爬上了船。现在他不知道该做什么了。他检查了一遍帆和绳子，然后是船头和船尾。那渔夫是怎么让它动起来的？用竿？用桨？在这艘船里他找不到任何像这样的东西。德谟斯咬着牙瞥了一眼布拉西达斯，确信他相当享受看着这一幕。布拉西达斯只是安静地回以注视，面无表情。

“得，”德谟斯说道。“我不知道怎么航行。”

“你想学吗？”布拉西达斯问。德谟斯谨慎地点了点头。“那就问。语气尊重地问。”

“那样你就能说‘不’然后嘲笑我？当然了。”

“嘲笑你只会浪费我们两人的时间，”布拉西达斯说，仍然保持着那种怪异的冷静。“在斯巴达，一个想从别人那里学到东西的孩子必须要问。若他们想学的是合理的事情的话，他们便会被教导。”

“教我如何航行，”德谟斯说。当布拉西达斯什么也没说时，德谟斯皱起了眉头。“求你，”他从紧咬的牙关中挤出这两个字。

德谟斯做好了失望的准备。他在布拉西达斯涉水过来然后进入船中时直起身子。事实证明布拉西达斯是个很有耐心的老师。事实证明借着微风在海港内航行比德谟斯想象的要简单。甚至，很好玩。布拉西达斯在船的前端坐下——在船首坐下——然后向后躺下。“你打算去哪儿？”布拉西达斯说，朝着地平线点了一下头。“若是没有一艘不错的大船，你是没法离开拉科尼亚多远的。”

“我又不是想**_逃走_**，”德谟斯咕哝道。不管怎样，至少不是现在。他还没准备好。

“终于不想逃了？”布拉西达斯微微一笑。在几个星期以来德谟斯几次试着想要逃走。这简直是浪费时间。他现在知道了。

“逃避是无意义的。当我不知道该怎么做的时候我无法独自生存。我无处可去而且这里的所有人都认识你。再说了，还有比这里更差的地方，”德谟斯说。他早该明白的。那杀死了祭司和智者的狮子在不经意间将他从一个这样的地方解放。斯巴达训练营的生活很残酷，但比起他在那熔炉里的生活这根本就不算什么。

“就像你曾来自的那个地方？”布拉西达斯问。他轻柔的声音惹恼了德谟斯。他垂下眼帘凝视着水面，看着鱼群的轮廓在砾石之上闪着银色的光。布拉西达斯等了一会儿，然后说道，“朝那里航行。”他指着海港另一边的一处。

德谟斯考虑过拒绝，但没有不显露出幼稚的拒绝方法。新的目的地要更浅些，水中满是靠在沙子上的鱼。布拉西达斯拿出了他的矛。他用很长的一段时间观察着水面，屏息凝神。他掷出矛，扎得很准，将一条银色的鱼钉在了沙上。他将矛收回来，将那条鱼甩下来，很快杀掉了它。然后他把矛交给了德谟斯，再次在船首躺了下来。

在几次徒劳无功的投掷以后，德谟斯发出一声咒骂，似乎非常沮丧。“我一般没这么差的，”他辩护着告诉布拉西达斯。

“我没说你很差。”

“水。它会让长矛慢下来。”

“还有呢？”布拉西达斯等待着，但当德谟斯对他回以注视时，他说道，“水下的事物往往不是它们从表面看起来的样子。”布拉西达斯朝船边靠去，将手短暂地伸入水里。那手的轮廓变得模糊，以一个奇怪的角度折着。“叉鱼是个很好的练习方式。它能教会你相信自己的本能而不是眼睛。”

“人们一般又不会在水里战斗。”

“这是个练习战略的好方法，”布拉西达斯带着锋利的微笑说道。“还有生活。事物并不总是它们从表面上看起来的样子。”

“那是个警告吗？”德谟斯问道，充满防备。

“在信任他人方面很小心是个挺不错的品质，”布拉西达斯说，“但是无法判断人们的好意就不是了。你是个聪明的孩子，很有逻辑。信任是锻炼逻辑的一种方式，在很多程度上都是。”

“我不相信任何人。”德谟斯嘲笑道。

“一个不相信任何人的人就是一个懦夫。”

德谟斯握紧了他的拳头。“此话怎讲？”

“那是因为这说明他们害怕受到伤害，而他们让恐惧覆盖了理智，”布拉西达斯说。他闭上眼睛，将他的手臂交叉在胸前。“当你叉到什么东西的时候把我们带回岸边，然后我会教你如何将鱼去鳞，如何把它处理干净。”

#

“过来吧，”布拉西达斯在当他受够了德谟斯一直往房间里窥视时说道。布拉西达斯比平常更苍白了，但除了那些染着血的绷带以外，他看起来一点都不像受伤了的样子。“坐在这儿。”

德谟斯在一把椅子上坐下。他已经知道布拉西达斯在墨托涅受伤了——他的教导员很享受告诉他这事。大概是希望德谟斯会难过吧。他当时什么也没感觉到，而且认为他现在也会一样什么也感觉不到——但果然。这么近距离地看着那些损伤，闻着空气中的血腥味，德谟斯感到他的内脏又被拧作一团了。他从未想要感觉到对他自行指定的监护人产生的像是忠诚一类的情感。他也确实没有。他喜欢布拉西达斯。仅此而已。

“是被剑砍的，”布拉西达斯说，开始拆掉那些绷带。德谟斯等待着布拉西达斯为这找出借口，但所有补充上的话语只有，“我的对手是个更强的战士。”

“那你是怎么活下来的？”

“贝穆斯从背后捅了他。”布拉西达斯敷上药膏，他紧咬着牙。

“那不光荣。”

布拉西达斯轻笑出声。他用干净的绷带包裹好伤口，然后整理好衣物。“光荣是属于决斗的，孩子。”

“我有名字，”德谟斯说。那道深深的裂口并不是布拉西达斯身上唯一一道新的伤痕，但它相当丑陋。他努力地将目光从它移开，在桌下将他的手在膝盖上紧握成拳头。

“我知道你的名字。但我会以你是什么来叫你。当你行为举止像个小孩的时候。”

德谟斯抬起了下巴，对他怒目而视。“你难道觉得我应该因为你受伤了而觉得很高兴吗？”他吼出了这么一句，然后咬住了他的舌头。他不想这么说的。他才没有……不。当布拉西达斯平静地告诉他，他应该留下来，因为他还是个孩子的时候，德谟斯很生气但同时又有一点高兴。布拉西达斯不在的话他就和斯巴达没有联系了。从训练营逃走也足够简单，而且他知道该如何骑马，知道该如何航行。拜布拉西达斯所赐，他知道该如何打猎和捕鱼。他制定了一个关于离开的不错的计划。然而第二天。也许是第三天。德谟斯并没有想念布拉西达斯的存在但不管怎样他还是留下来了，等待着，而且很为自己居然在等而生气。

“不是的，”布拉西达斯说。他抚弄着德谟斯的头发，然后在德谟斯猛地拨开他的手时轻笑出声。“你之前说过你喜欢我，而我很想知道情况是否仍然如此。以你在我回来以后的举动来看的话。”

那些害怕受到伤害的人是懦夫。也许这句话并不只适用于那些无法相信任何人的人。这句话同样适用于说谎的人，以那种逻辑来看的话。谎言除了是用来避免苦痛的话语还能是什么呢？“我仍然喜欢你，”德谟斯强迫着自己将那些话说出来。“而那就是为什么……”他指了指布拉西达斯的伤口。“再深一点你可能就要流血而死了。”

“斯巴达人从不畏惧死亡。在我们还是孩子的时候这种特质就被逼出来了。这很不幸。”

“不幸？”德谟斯重复道，感到很惊讶。

“恐惧是天生的。恐惧是在你内心中更深层次的一部分，能告诉你某些你所熟知的东西是真实的。如果你忽视了你的恐惧——又或者无法感知到它——你就无法完全理解你的处境。那可能会让你作出有纰漏的决定。”

德谟斯揉了揉他的下巴。他现在已经习惯布拉西达斯所作出的像这样的陈述了，那些初次听来毫无意义且一点也不斯巴达的话语。布拉西达斯的这个习惯最初让他觉得很烦，直到德谟斯意识到布拉西达斯对其他人从不像这样。他总是保留着他的决策，而且在被提问时也不会如此详细地提供解释，总是更喜欢用他那些行动的结果来向其他人证明他是对的。

“那你觉得我应该怎么想？”德谟斯问道，皱起了眉头。

“我不知道，德谟斯。你害怕什么呢？”

德谟斯将悬在舌尖那本能一般的顶嘴给吞了回去。变得充满防备或是生气只会证明布拉西达斯的观点是对的。只会让德谟斯看起来像个小孩，而布拉西达斯仍然还在这么看待他。因此他直视自己的内心。想从那里看见真相。

它就在那里。

“我害怕失去你，”德谟斯说道。他将目光转开，耳朵仿佛有火在灼烧，握紧了他的拳头——然后在当布拉西达斯走过来将他拉进一个用一只手臂环着他的肩膀的拥抱时僵住了。仍然保持着紧张的姿态，德谟斯不爽地等待着布拉西达斯拍拍他的头，说些安慰的自认为高人一等的话语。面对着沉默，德谟斯等待着。直到他等来的是更多的沉默，他才试探着用他的手臂环住布拉西达斯，避开了他的伤口。

“你还没那么容易能摆脱我呢，”布拉西达斯说。他话语里的温暖偷走了他在愉快里暗藏的讽刺。他很快挣脱了，呲牙咧嘴地重新坐下。“你的导员告诉我你在我不在的这段时间里很任性啊。”

“而现在你回来了。所以我希望他能很享受那段时间，”德谟斯说道，在布拉西达斯大笑出声时得意地笑了起来。

#

“你还不赖嘛，”在较量以后，帕拉斯说道。那个大家伙咧嘴一笑，在笑的时候那双刻薄的眼周围满是皱纹。德谟斯瞪着他，流着汗，感到非常挫败。他们正处于城市边沿帕拉斯的训练场内。附近有些更年长的斯巴达人，大多数在德谟斯到来之前就已经在训练了，但在观看完这场战斗之后似乎都渐渐散去了。

“我下次会打败他的，”德谟斯告诉布拉西达斯。帕拉斯和其他斯巴达人一样战斗——带着侵略性战斗。如果德谟斯当时再耐心点的话——

布拉西达斯在他和贝穆斯一起观看这场战斗的地方轻笑出声，双臂交叉，斜倚着一根柱子。“那不是重点，孩子。”

**_孩子_**。德谟斯开始讨厌从布拉西达斯口中听到这个词了。他的手紧紧握住练习用长矛的柄，然后他咬紧了牙，重新将目光转回帕拉斯。“再来。这次用剑。”他更擅长用剑。

“说话倒挺像斯巴达人，”贝穆斯说。这句肯定对德谟斯来说毫无意义。“怎样？”贝穆斯问帕拉斯。“我承认这话可能有点奇怪，但你也能看出来的，这孩子_**确实**_很有天赋。”

“我也同意他会被训练营拒绝，”帕拉斯说，朝着训练场点了一下头。“他已经比我手下的一些成年男人还厉害了。”

“他会是个很有挑战性的学生，”布拉西达斯说。

“我喜欢挑战。”帕拉斯的笑意又深了些。在他的微笑里有些……不太好的东西。在他的友善里有些不太对劲的东西。帕拉斯的眼神很令人不安，一种狂热投射在他的眼里。布拉西达斯给了德谟斯关于帕拉斯背景的一个模糊的描述，说他是斯巴达的其中一个勇士，然后就没有更多的信息了。除了一个让德谟斯别再逼走另一个可能成为他导师的人的请求。

德谟斯努力地不让自己拉下脸来。他也从未喜欢过其他的勇士们，但**_他们_**之中没有任何一个人像帕拉斯这样不对劲。他在当布拉西达斯从柱子那里直起身子，向着帕拉斯走去时变得紧张起来。“给个回答，”布拉西达斯说。在帕拉斯点头的时候，德谟斯开始向前迈步，只为了让布拉西达斯的余光捕捉到他的身影。“待在这儿，”布拉西达斯告诉他。他和帕拉斯一起走开了，朝着屋内的房间。

“这次可别把这个导师逼走了，”贝穆斯告诉德谟斯。

德谟斯吸了口气。他不喜欢贝穆斯，但只要布拉西达斯不在他就得很不幸地被困在贝穆斯的关照下。但至少事实证明贝穆斯的监管相当敷衍。不管怎样，斯巴达的孩子们只不过是国家的资产。成年人不需要怎么负责的资产。特别是像德谟斯这样的年龄稍长的孩子。但不管怎样，如果他过度地惹怒了贝穆斯，他是不会有好果子吃的。“布拉西达斯可不会和其他的‘导师’谈话，”德谟斯说。

“他很了解其他的导师。但他不怎么了解帕拉斯。”

“为什么？”布拉西达斯从来没有说过这样的话。

“帕拉斯挺出名的。他的绰号叫‘封口者’。他喜欢杀人。他很享受杀人。”

“布拉西达斯就不杀人了吗？”那当然不可能是真的。

“只要是士兵，迟早都得杀人，”贝穆斯说。他向着四下扫视了一圈，压低了他的声音。“帕拉斯有残忍的倾向。除非他迫不得已，他会迟迟不砍下致命一击。他喜欢在对手身上留下致命的伤害，或者弄残他们。越丑陋的方式越好。”

德谟斯好奇地看着贝穆斯。“那，为什么要推荐他来作为导师？”

贝穆斯看起来对这个问题相当惊讶。“他是他这一代最好的战士之一啊。”

“但是你不喜欢他。”

“_**布拉西达斯**_不喜欢他，”贝穆斯纠正道。他拍了拍德谟斯的肩，似乎没注意到德谟斯立即变得紧张了起来。“我对他没什么意见。他是个斯巴达重装兵，而且很他妈厉害。而且自你将所有布拉西达斯给你安排的导师们都冒犯了一遍之后，我们看起来好像根本没几个选择了。”

“哦。”

布拉西达斯终于出现了。当他走过来的时候他看起来很严肃。“谈妥了。德谟斯，你以后会和帕拉斯一起训练。_**但愿**_这次能持续超过一周吧。他保证过会对你的特性更包容些，但你最好收敛点。”

“行，”德谟斯咕哝道。

“我必须去参加集会了。好好表现。”布拉西达斯拍了一下德谟斯的肩，跟着贝穆斯匆匆离去。德谟斯看着他们离开。被提拔为长官意味着布拉西达斯在拉科尼亚很安全，但同时也意味着他会一直很忙。

这同时也意味着德谟斯有一年的时间来变得更强。德谟斯仍然还只有十六岁。但若是他足够强的话，布拉西达斯也许会忽视他年龄的问题，而他一定会回来组织作战。就像这样，当帕拉斯漫步走回来时，德谟斯努力地表现出赏识的样子。“你比其他和我战斗过的勇士要厉害，”德谟斯说。

“我也这么想。”帕拉斯微笑起来。这副姿态没有给他棱角分明的面容增添一分人性。“我有群很强大的朋友，那些我想要介绍给你认识的朋友，你应该发挥出你全部的潜力。”

德谟斯对交朋友没兴趣，管他强不强大。“连晚上我都必须要留在这里吗？”

“我希望你能在训练时间到这里来，”帕拉斯说，轻轻耸了耸肩。“其余的时间是你自己的，我不在意你如何度过。”

“不错，”德谟斯说。也许帕拉斯确实有还行的一面。“我们再来训练吧。这次用剑。”

“随便你想选什么武器，你打不过我的，”帕拉斯说着，露出他的牙。“现在还不能。但是假以时日？谁知道呢。”

#

“你分心了，”帕拉斯说。在那天早晨他第二次将德谟斯打倒在泥土上。“发生什么了？”

“布拉西达斯从皮洛斯回来了，”德谟斯说。他重新站起来，手里紧握着他的剑。

“然后呢？他还活着，对吧？”

德谟斯压抑住他的愤怒。“勉强算吧。”

帕拉斯哼了一声。然后他犹豫了。“残了？”

“那些医生认为他会跛行一段时间，但他还会能够继续战斗的。”布拉西达斯以平常的那种冷静来对待这次诊断。即使像那样的伤会使他变得不像以前那样强大。即使在他年纪变得更大时也会一样。他的动作将会变得更慢。

“既然这样，那还有什么问题？”帕拉斯问，十分迷惑不解。

“我只是希望……没什么。”帕拉斯不会明白的。

“不，说出来。你想要什么？也许我可以帮忙。”

“和你那些强大的朋友一起？”德谟斯咆哮道。被逼问的感觉惹怒了他。

帕拉斯只是冷静地回以注视。“没错。”他收剑入鞘，示意德谟斯跟着他。“我们应该谈谈。私下谈谈。”

出于好奇，德谟斯跟上了他。他跟着帕拉斯进入屋内，进入了远离训练场的边沿空地的一间屋子。一到那儿，帕拉斯便斜靠在一张桌子上，双手放在他的髋部。“我们已经互相了解好几年了，”帕拉斯说，“我认为现在我们应该可以将对方认作朋友了吧。”

“是，所以呢？”

“所以你知道我不是那种喜欢自夸的人。”

那是个事实。那是帕拉斯和布拉西达斯那些少得可怜的共同之处之一。他们两人都认为吹嘘没有任何意义。但从大多数事情来看，他们往往相反。“所以？”

“关于那些强大的朋友，我没在开玩笑，”帕拉斯说。他微微一笑。“甚至在斯巴达之外。”

“那……很有意思，”德谟斯说。他曾以为只有布拉西达斯才有那个闲心去结交非斯巴达的朋友。虽然在那时，事实已经证明布拉西达斯的朋友可以是同盟国的政治家，有权的商人，雇佣兵，随便什么为了斯巴达的好处而建立起来的友谊。

“我很希望能帮到你。让我猜猜。你一定不想让布拉西达斯被派往更远的地方去作战吧。”在德谟斯充满防备的凝视下，帕拉斯发出了一声大笑。“拜托，这还能有多明显啊？你总是在他离开时几周几周地心情不好。然后当他回来时又重复一遍，如果他受伤了的话。”

“我想和他一起去参加作战。”

“那会有帮助吗？在战场上总会有风险的。有太多太多单独的一个人无法控制的因素了。不管你有多能打。更别说你还从未真正地参加过战役了，军队之间的那种。”

德谟斯努力地抗拒着引诱。布拉西达斯在拉科尼亚会很安全。但果然。德谟斯很怀疑布拉西达斯会不会安静地留在斯巴达。不会在一场于如此多的战线上展开的战争正进行时留下。他会悄悄溜走，甚至会有更糟的情况——他会在没有重装士兵的支援下前往战场。“这毫无意义。你们无法强迫他留下来。你的朋友是些什么人啊？国王吗？”德谟斯嘲讽地问道。

帕拉斯微微一笑。“你可以亲眼见证。他们中的很多人都对见你很感兴趣。”

“那又有什么意义？”

“你是我所见过的最强的战士。假以时日你还能变得更强。为什么你对现在的状况会很满足呢？难道你就只想成为另一个重装步兵？以你的名气，我很惊讶于你可能会使自己成为一个军事执政官，而对任何更高的职位不屑一顾。你可以比那好得多。我的朋友能帮到你。”

“我对那些没任何兴趣。我只是想帮到布拉西达斯。”  


“你和布拉西达斯之间的关系……”帕拉斯摇了摇头。“真是可惜。”

“你凭什么那么说？”德谟斯发怒了。

“如我之前所言，你可以比那好得多。若是你哪天改变了主意，记得让我知道。”

#

“你不是应该正在训练吗？”布拉西达斯问，从空地上那来来回回的缓慢跛行中停了下来。

“我现在就在训练啊，”德谟斯说。他坐在附近的一块岩石上，看着。

“什么样的训练需要安静地在一块岩石上坐着啊？”

“我正在训练我的耐心呢，”德谟斯说，然后在布拉西达斯开始大笑时跟着傻笑起来。布拉西达斯再次开始行走了，每一步都挺痛苦，沉重地倚靠在一根拐杖上。“**_你_**不是应该正在休息吗？”

“我感觉我能走了。”

“你把这叫做走？我很吃惊你居然现在都还没脸着地摔在什么东西上。”

“天色还早呢，”布拉西达斯说。他低声咒骂了一句脏话，但很快调整了自己的情绪，缓慢地呼吸着。

“医生们说你应该休息，”德谟斯咕哝道。

“我从来都没怎么认真听过医生的话，这不还是活到这么大了嘛。德谟斯。回去训练。别让我跛着一直走到帕拉斯的宅邸去。你俩吵架啦？”

“我跟你说过了。我不喜欢他。”

“你不是一定得喜欢他，你只要从他那里学习就行了。”

“我也可以从你这里学习啊。”

“学什么？”布拉西达斯简直觉得太好笑了，他停止了‘锻炼’，转而将目光向上投向德谟斯。

“固执，大概吧，”德谟斯低声吼道。

“哈！你早就学会了，而且比起我你明显固执得更多。”

“那，战略，或是领导能力。”

那使布拉西达斯立刻严肃起来。“德谟斯。以你现在的情况，我不觉得长官们会信任你成为军队的领导者。在你推掉了一个在krupteia（**_译者注：（资料来自维基百科）在斯巴达训练营的生活结束以后，一些年轻的斯巴达男人能被选择成为可能的未来领导者，他们将能在krpteia中接受训练以证明他们的能力_）**里的位置之后。”

“我还拒绝了成为军事精英的提议呢。”

“什么？”布拉西达斯眨了眨眼。“什么时候？”

“一天前。”那提议是当他在和帕拉斯训练时被提出来的。帕拉斯一开始觉得很好笑，然后在他意识到德谟斯并没有在开玩笑时生气了。他们吵了一架，然后德谟斯愤然离开。

布拉西达斯用一只手缓慢揉着他自己的脸。“我简直不敢相信……我觉得你甚至都没考虑过。”

“帕拉斯说他的朋友们会安排这事。”

“所以你**_拒绝_**了。”

“我没兴趣。”

布拉西达斯呻吟了一声。“成为一个军事精英又不会让你变成一个……一个宫殿守卫，或是随便什么你以为的人。军事精英是被指定变得更伟大的斯巴达人。**_我_**曾经就当过一段时间的军事精英。帕拉斯也是。”

“帕拉斯也这么说。”德谟斯从岩石上滑下，跨步走来。“我。没。兴。趣。”他靠近想要亲吻布拉西达斯。布拉西达斯转过脸去，所以德谟斯顺势将他的双唇擦过布拉西达斯的嘴角。

“你真的任性得让人沮丧，”布拉西达斯说，但他并没有躲开。他看起来非常疲倦。“我在想我到底是在哪里出错了。”

“在我之前待的那个地方，我并不是一个人，而是一件东西，”德谟斯轻声说。在布拉西达斯不在的这段日子里他有的是时间回忆，为了铭记。“一件注定为了更伟大的事情而成的东西。那就是为什么当你找到我的时候我已经比训练营里的其他男孩更强。那些找到我的人并不想让我成为一个战士，他们想将我锻造成一件兵器。”

“我……猜想那就是原因吧，”布拉西达斯柔声说。他用拇指摩挲着德谟斯手腕附近一处烧伤留下的疤痕，他最早所承受伤害的其中之一。

“你是第一个把我当人来看待的人，”德谟斯说，在布拉西达斯的嘴角印下另一个轻吻。“你是第一个教会我作为一个人，我还存在着_**价值**_的人。但其他人呢？当其他人看着我的时候，他们仍然不这么认为。贝穆斯不会。帕拉斯不会。我不想成为其他人的盾，其他人的剑。”他将一个露齿的笑短暂地印在布拉西达斯的喉咙上。“那就是你所‘出错’的地方。”

布拉西达斯沉默了一会儿，允许德谟斯吻遍他的脖子，他的胡须。终于，他放松下来，在他吻上德谟斯的嘴唇时呼出一口气。“当你这样说的时候，”布拉西达斯苦笑着说，“我确实不能说我感到很不快。”

“很好。”

“但我也不能让你虚度光阴，什么也不做。如果你不愿和帕拉斯一起训练，那你就必须从我这里学到东西。”布拉西达斯转过身，朝着他的房子走去。当他进入屋子，他立即呲牙咧嘴地坐了下来。“那个箱子。有带着网格的石板那个。还有那个装着棋子的皮革袋子。把它拿来。”

“这是什么？”在他遵从以后，德谟斯问道。“棋牌游戏？”

“佩提亚。这在雅典很流行，”布拉西达斯说，带着一个虚弱的微笑。“阿基里斯和埃阿斯之间的游戏。还有其他众神。”他开始将深色的棋子排列在一边，浅色的排在另一边。有些棋子是圆的，有些是锥体。“这是个考验策略和技巧的游戏。”

“雅典游戏，”德谟斯说。他狡猾地笑了起来。

“是希腊游戏，只不过刚好在雅典比较流行而已。真可惜我们现在正在打仗。我还想和苏格拉底下棋呢。我在阿卡狄亚的朋友拉戈斯很会玩这个，但我的差事并不经常把我派去阿卡狄亚。”

“拉戈斯？我曾在什么地方听说过这个名字。”也许是在帕拉斯的宅邸里。人们永远在进进出出，和拉戈斯谈话。而训练场和帕拉斯的房间没多远。

“他是阿卡狄亚的执政官。阿卡狄亚是主要的斯巴达粮食生产地。如果你知道他我是不会觉得惊讶的。”布拉西达斯将棋子排列好了。“我要开始讲述规则了。仔细听好，因为我不会再重复一遍。”

德谟斯犹疑地看着棋盘。“这好玩吗？”

“这可以很好玩。特别是当你下了赌注来玩的时候。”

“我以前从来都没有玩过这个游戏，你有很不公平的优势。”德谟斯停住了。“什么赌注？”

“你想要什么？新的剑？一匹好马？”

布拉西达斯只是在开玩笑，但德谟斯微笑起来，在桌上倾身趴下。“我想要用一天和你待在床上，”他像只猫一样咕噜着说。

“……那会很浪费时间，”布拉西达斯说，尽管他咳了两声，将目光转开使自己冷静下来。“_**我**_想让你回去训练。和帕拉斯一起。如果有必要的话你要道歉。”

“行，”德谟斯让步道。

“我们会先玩几轮当作练习。当你掌握规则以后，我们就来带着赌注玩。”

#

卡珊德拉看起来一点也不像他，即使她按理来说应该算是他的半个姐姐。当她让马减速好从马背上下来时，德谟斯无礼地盯着她。他跟着她的脚步，和她一起来到了一处悬崖边。她伸出一只紧握的手，然后在几次心跳的时间后，一只巨大的金色的鹰停在了她的手上。“这是伊卡洛斯，”卡珊德拉说，带着亲切的笑容。伊卡洛斯将它的头向前探了探，用一种捕食者的好奇打量着德谟斯。

“你是如何驯服一只鹰的？”德谟斯好奇地问。

“伊卡洛斯总是和我在一起。我不是想逃避这个问题。说实话，我不记得了。当我在凯法隆尼亚岛上长大的时候他找到了我。”卡珊德拉将伊卡洛斯重新抛向空中。

“那里是什么样的？”

“那里挺有意思，”卡珊德拉在经过几秒的思考后说。“我被一个勉强算得上是足够心善的男人收养了。虽然他并不是想要一个女儿，而是想要一个帮手。”她冷静地打量着德谟斯。“布拉西达斯说他在你还是个小孩的时候找到了你。你一定在那以后在训练营待了一段时间吧。”

“是。”

卡珊德拉做了个鬼脸。“你有没有……那里是什么样的？”

“我没在那里待多久。很明显，很难有人管得住我。一直试着逃走。有一天我和十个男孩打了一架，打败了他们所有人。永远地弄残了一个。在那之后，布拉西达斯就安排我和私人的导师们训练了。”

“不寻常的安排，”卡珊德拉说道，皱起了眉头。

“我是很不寻常。布拉西达斯也是。”

“布拉西达斯是个足智多谋且掌握了很多资源的人，但我不认为他的势力能使他作出那样的安排。你有没有听说过秩序神教？”

那个名字听起来很熟悉，但那是很久之前的事了。“没。”

“他们是一个秘密组织，势力遍布整个希腊世界。控制着它。就是他们挑起了斯巴达和雅典之间的战争。他们之中包含了很多有权势的人，他们的影响无孔不入。他们控制了皮锡亚。他们就是当你还是个孩子时被扔下悬崖的原因。就是当我试着阻止时，我也被扔下悬崖的原因。”

“有意思的故事，”德谟斯说。

“这不是个故事。他们想杀了你。当他们没有成功时，他们让祭司告诉我们的母亲你已经死了。他们将你带走，将你当作他们的孩子抚养。在将我丢下山后他们失去了我的行踪，但若是他们一直监视着你的生活，我是不会觉得吃惊的。”

祭司和智者。他最早的记忆，最初是在神殿，然后是在其他地方。德谟斯让他的表情保持着冷漠。“这故事还能更有趣些吗？”

“现在能了，因为我在试着阻止他们。我想寻求你的帮助。”

“我凭什么要帮你？”

卡珊德拉困惑地看着他。“我已经告诉过你了。他们想杀了你。”

“他们失败了。”

“他们还会继续尝试的。”

“他们可以继续尝试啊。这次我没那么容易能被扔下悬崖了。”

卡珊德拉缓慢地，恼怒地深吸了一口气。“如果他们无法杀了你，他们就会试着控制你。你觉得他们不知道你和布拉西达斯走得有多近吗？别瞪我。早在知道你就是我的弟弟之前我就听说过你了。布拉西达斯的狼，对吧？你总是在他身边。你在墨伽里斯为他所做的那些事——”

“威胁只会让我觉得无聊。你说话有重点吗？”

“我没威胁你。我是在警告你。Malaka。你是一直都这么欠吗？”

“对我来说，这听起来像是神教帮了我们两人一个忙呢，”德谟斯说道，带着一个锋利的微笑。“如果你作为一个女人在斯巴达长大，你将会收到教育，将会被允许拥有土地，但你人生的整个目标便将会是为斯巴达诞下孩子。而我会在斯巴达训练营里结束训练，成为另一件兵器。我们会成为很不错的斯巴达人。仅此而已。”他永远不会遇见布拉西达斯。不会像现在这样。

卡珊德拉露出了她紧咬的牙，_**现在**_德谟斯能看出他们的相似之处了。她的愤怒苏醒得很慢，但现在看来它就和火山喷发一般猛烈，就如同他的一样。“你在歪曲事实。我们会在我们父母的照料下成长。我们会被爱着。”

“被爱着？”德谟斯向着一边啐了一口。“你没在斯巴达生活多久。我有。斯巴达人不爱他们的孩子。至少不以你想要的那种方式。他们_**利用**_他们的孩子。你知道的。即使是在现在，你从我们母亲身上也该看出来了。在她开始像命令一个士兵一样命令你之前过了多久？”

“你觉得布拉西达斯就没有利用你吗？”

“至少他对此很诚实，”德谟斯反唇相讥道。“而我也将会对你很诚实。我不在乎这个神教。我不在乎你，或是我们的母亲或是父亲或是任何一个这个家庭里的人。你想让我帮你？那就去和布拉西达斯谈。”

卡珊德拉眯起了眼睛。“布拉西达斯对斯巴达过分忠诚了。他也许不愿对付神教中的斯巴达成员，若是他们没有叛国的话。”

“那不关我的事。”

卡珊德拉举起双手。“忘掉它吧。我看我根本就是在浪费时间。我……”她的声音逐渐小了下去，深深地叹了口气。“能不能求你至少。和我们的母亲说说话。见她一面。这对她和我来说意义很大。我甚至可以把她带到你面前来。”

“你到底是为什么会认为我会在意陌生人的感受？”德谟斯回了这么一句，不为所动。“我们谈完了吗？”

他期望着看到更多的愤怒。甚至，气恼。但，卡珊德拉只是摇了摇头，蹲下来缩成一团。“阿利克西欧斯是你真正的名字。在你出生之后我抱着你。你当时那么小。那么……”她的声音渐渐小得听不见了。她凝视着悬崖下方的森林。“我们谈完了。”

#

当德谟斯爬上悬崖和她一起俯视着村庄的时候，卡珊德拉看起来相当惊讶。“你来这儿干嘛呢？”

“布拉西达斯听闻有位女性雇佣兵在到处放火烧阿卡狄亚的粮仓。我猜的话，是你。这里没几个雇佣兵是女人，更别说是带着宠物鹰的女人了。”

“那又怎样？”卡珊德拉冷冷地问。

“布拉西达斯让我背诵这段相当长的口信给你听，说他想让你知道他到底有多么失望还有他如何如何想要朝你解释如果你把阿卡狄亚烧了个精光的话斯巴达的人民将会饿死之类的，但我把大多数内容给忘了。”德谟斯打了个哈欠。“我们打一架就走吧。我想回家了。”

“我想要逼出一个斯巴达勇士。我的联系人告诉我他只会在阿卡狄亚受到威胁时出现。因为阿卡狄亚是斯巴达的粮仓。长官们会派出他去保卫它。”

“哪一个勇士？”

“封口者帕拉斯。”

“他？”德谟斯吸了口气。“你为什么不直接去找布拉西达斯谈？”

卡珊德拉朝德谟斯皱起了眉头，她的手发着抖。“我知道布拉西达斯让帕拉斯来教导你。他教导你挺长一段时间了。”

“他确实是。”德谟斯在悬崖边沿坐下，伸展他的双腿。“总是一直不停地说着他那些强大的朋友，我若是离开了布拉西达斯去和他们一起会变得多强。我们不喜欢他。”

在很长的一段时间以后，卡珊德拉在德谟斯身旁坐下，她的微笑看起来很悲伤。“也许我确实应该在之前就找布拉西达斯谈谈，”她让步道。

“不烧黑劳士的农场了？是啊。”

“我怀疑你根本不在乎黑劳士。”

“我不在乎大多数人。布拉西达斯才是那个在意的人。”德谟斯俯视着沉睡的城镇。“我知道帕拉斯住在哪里，如果那就是你想要的。但你是不能轻易地杀死他的。他很强，而且他被那些他所训练的精英士兵围绕着。”

“你认识他。也许他相信你。如果你可以把他引到城中的一处安静的地方，我会解决剩下的事情。然后我会向布拉西达斯道歉。当面朝他道歉。”

“先向他道歉。”

“行。我会的。”卡珊德拉看起来甚至还有点不好意思了。“我想我对神教的追捕，有的时候，可能有点太……太一意孤行了。我有时会忘记考虑事情的结果。”

“别白费心思和我解释了。我不在乎。”

“得。忘掉它吧。”

德谟斯上下打量着卡珊德拉。“就这样？你准备就这么跟我回拉科尼亚？可惜了。我还想打一架呢。”

“我年龄比你大。我会把你狠揍一顿的。”

“来试试啊，”德谟斯说。卡珊德拉弹跳着站起来，深吸了一口气。

#

“我告诉过你不要打架，”在卡珊德拉漫步离开，走去侦测帕拉斯的宅邸之后，布拉西达斯说道。德谟斯在他们的床上褪去衣物，重新包扎那些卡珊德拉留给他的更深的伤口。

“我没有。”

“所以你在森林里跑就伤成这样了？”布拉西达斯在他身旁坐下，将那些绷带接过来。“你把你姐姐的一只眼睛给揍青了。”

“她差点把我的胃给切开，”德谟斯咕哝道。对于一个亲爱的姐姐，或者是随便什么卡珊德拉自称的人来说，这未免也太过火了点。

“我看你大概是活该吧。我让你说服她放弃对阿卡狄亚的计划，没让你揍她。”

“我先是说服了她放弃对阿卡狄亚的计划，**_然后才_**揍了她，”德谟斯说，然后在当布拉西达斯在他身边跪下来观察他小腿上的伤口时得意地笑了起来。

“如果你再站近些的话，这道就会弄残你了。”

“她很厉害，”德谟斯不情愿地说道。“她甚至都没和人训练过。她靠着自己的力量就这么强了。”

“她有列奥尼达斯的血脉，就像你一样。我只是希望你俩别为了丁大点破事就随便把它溅到地上。”

“这不是破事。我们只是想看看我们哪一个更强。”

“结果呢？”

“平局，”德谟斯承认道，感到很恼怒。不应该是平局的。德谟斯在斯巴达长大。被勇士所教导。他应该赢得很轻松的。

布拉西达斯咯咯笑了起来。他亲吻了德谟斯的膝盖，胡须扫过德谟斯的大腿内侧。“骄傲总是——”

“——总是一个让你自我感觉良好的谎言，是，是。”德谟斯将他的手指绞进布拉西达斯的发辫里，将他拉近了些。

“有时我觉得我根本什么也没能教给你，”布拉西达斯说，在德谟斯发出一声不满的咕哝时将一个揶揄的微笑印在他的大腿上，然后舔上了骨盆和大腿那带着麝香的连接处。

“你教给了我很多事啊，”德谟斯反驳道，他的呼吸在当布拉西达斯解开他的缠腰布时变得急促起来。“就像是如何……唔嗯……推脱赌约却仍然在某种程度上保持在道德制高点上。”

“你_**还在**_为那事生气？”布拉西达斯亲吻了德谟斯逐渐坚挺的阴茎顶端。“我们谁也拿不出整整一天待在床上的时间。”

“那是你的观点而已。再说了，我们又不会只躺床上什么也不干，”德谟斯说道，轻轻将他的臀部向前倾了些。布拉西达斯朝他投去一个警告的目光，但还是在他安静下来时勤恳而缓慢地吸入了他，不紧不慢地将他饮下。他俩现在的技术比一开始要好了。一开始时德谟斯会在热情减退而布拉西达斯因太久没练而生疏时动作显得笨拙。布拉西达斯卷起的舌头紧贴着伸入他双唇的阴茎，将它吞入更多，直到它锲入到他喉咙的根部，而他无法再吞入剩下的部分。他用一只手握住剩下的部分，然后在德谟斯的手试验性地抓紧了他的发辫时呻吟出声。

那么布拉西达斯在今天将会放任这种自由了。德谟斯进行了几次短促的呼吸来使自己冷静下来，然后开始小心地推挤进布拉西达斯的嘴。他的另一只手紧紧抓住床的边沿，而后布拉西达斯发出了一声模糊的呻吟。伴随着一声咆哮，德谟斯站起来，在布拉西达斯本能地想要挣脱之时将他拖了起来。将他的阴茎向更深处捅了些，感受布拉西达斯的喉咙无助地含着它，感受他几乎窒息然后咳嗽然后调整呼吸，在他吸吮时用手抚弄着德谟斯的大腿。德谟斯永远都无法在这种时候保持冷静，布拉西达斯跪坐在床上，而他沉浸在他口中那湿润的热度里。他在欢愉中喘息出布拉西达斯的名字，仍对着布拉西达斯的双唇摇动，仍感觉到饥渴。

布拉西达斯咳嗽了几声，将精液吞下，向后坐回去，擦着他的嘴。他在德谟斯将他扑倒，跨坐在他身上时大喊出声。德谟斯将布拉西达斯舔干净，在他的嘴里追寻他的味道。在他的舌头上追寻他的味道。用他呈爪状的指尖抵住布拉西达斯的头旁的地板，发出低沉而饥渴的喘息。“继续啊，”布拉西达斯说，他的声音变得很粗，仿佛生锈了一般。他用温柔的手指抚着德谟斯的脸颊。德谟斯将他的嘴紧贴上布拉西达斯的喉咙，在欢愉中颤抖。像一个祈祷者为他所获得的赐福表达着感激。他摸索到了之前使用的一些药膏，然后在布拉西达斯在因他用药膏润滑他的手指而向他投来不赞同的目光时得意地笑了起来。

“干嘛？”德谟斯问，他用两根手指进入自己的体内，语气很不耐烦。

“你这是在浪费药材。”

“就把这当作是节省时间嘛。”德谟斯将他的手指蜷到指节，在感到刺痛时喘息了几声。“也许你想让我……啊啊……去帮助卡珊德拉实施她那个对付帕拉斯的不完整的计划。我确实能那么做。那样就能帮到忙。”

“她的计划**_确实_**非常不幸地太过于简单，”布拉西达斯承认道。他用手肘将自己支起来，用逐渐阴沉的眼睛看着德谟斯准备着自己。

“那计划也不算差，”德谟斯承认道，“前提是如果她能活下来的话。”

“用那种标准来看很多计划都能被称之为‘还不算差’，”布拉西达斯说。他在德谟斯厌倦了准备，扯掉布拉西达斯的缠腰布，用更多的药膏来润滑他的阴茎时紧张起来。“德谟斯。耐心点。”

“不要。她很快就会回来。只要她意识到了帕拉斯真的一整天都会待在他的宅邸里训练。你应该不想在她在附近的时候做这种事吧。或。者。相。反？”德谟斯好奇地问，而布拉西达斯盯着他，表情僵在了脸上。

“她会回来？还很快？”布拉西达斯想站起来。德谟斯恼怒地将他按回床侧，抚弄着他直到他的阴茎完全坚挺起来。德谟斯在布拉西达斯想要抱怨时亲吻着他，在那变硬了的阳具上使自己放松下来。忽视了扩张的刺痛，德谟斯趴伏下来，粗重地呼吸着，在布拉西达斯咒骂时轻笑出声。“德谟斯！”

“你感觉很好嘛，”德谟斯激动地在布拉西达斯耳边低语。他挺翘的乳尖压着布拉西达斯的胸甲，然后他不知羞耻地摩擦着那温热的金属，压迫着使布拉西达斯阴茎那粗壮的根部进入他自己体内。“我喜欢让你进入我。”

“德谟斯，”布拉西达斯喘息道。他的双手紧紧环住德谟斯的臀部。“那就，搞快点。如果你一定要搞的话。”

“也许我们就应该在这种时候让她看到。她看起来挺喜欢你。我讨厌那样。”德谟斯用牙齿扯着布拉西达斯的耳垂，缓慢地呼吸着，试图适应那侵入他体内的东西。

“那有什么问题吗？我们只是朋友，而且你的姐姐是个很有用的朋友。”

“你并不需要她。”

“嫉妒是……哼嗯……一种很不理智的情感，”布拉西达斯说，他的声音在德谟斯晃动他的双臀时停滞了一会儿。“它是个毫无作用的——”

“你居然想对我说教？还是挑现在这个时候？”德谟斯说，感到不可置信。

“因为现在我貌似拥有你全部的注意力了。”布拉西达斯轻轻扇了下德谟斯的屁股。“快动，德谟斯。”他粗暴地亲吻了德谟斯，紧紧抱住他。“继续，”布拉西达斯在他们之间咆哮道。“满足我。”

德谟斯展露出他的牙，野蛮地将布拉西达斯骑着抵在床侧，直到他注意到布拉西达斯在他每次深到阴囊时都会呲牙咧嘴。带着一声刺耳的呼吸，德谟斯退了出来。他没理布拉西达斯那愤愤不平的怒视，将布拉西达斯拽回床上，将他按倒。德谟斯在布拉西达斯想要抓住自己时躲开了，在他重新坐回布拉西达斯的阴茎上时发出一声咆哮，将一边的膝盖抵住布拉西达斯的身侧，另一条腿放在地板上。用现在这个姿势，他蜷曲着手指将指甲扎入布拉西达斯的手臂和肩膀，在操弄着他自己时抱住他，房间充满着他们的呻吟和身体间湿润的拍击声。布拉西达斯在他沉浸在欢愉中时颤抖着，臀部高高抬起，在他射精时轻微接触着德谟斯。他看着，缓慢地呼吸着，德谟斯懒洋洋地拉扯着自己的阴茎，不慌不忙地结束了这场作乐。

#

德谟斯发现卡珊德拉正在有一段距离的地方朝这边窥探。他的姐姐一直不愿直视他的目光。“你说的对。我无法在帕拉斯的宅邸里接近他。你确定你能安全地将他引出来吗？我找到了一个适合伏击的不错的地方。”

“我可以试试，”德谟斯说。那就是他向布拉西达斯所保证的全部了。“我会告诉他我想学习如何在马背上战斗，还有我想到一个安静的地方去学，因为布拉西达斯不会允许。”帕拉斯是少数几个懂得如何在马背上战斗的斯巴达人之一。也许是因为帕拉斯也是一样，喜欢马的程度远远高于喜欢人的程度。有时德谟斯很能理解那种感受。

“好的。呃。是在今晚？或者。明天？如果你需要恢复的话。”

“从什么恢复？”德谟斯问道，假装非常疑惑。“在我们的决斗中你还没把我伤得那么重呢。”

“我……没什么。”卡珊德拉的耳朵稍稍变得红了起来。“只是。你知道的。你和布拉西达斯。弄出来的声音稍微有点大了。”

“哦，那个啊。”德谟斯摆出一副漠不关心的样子。“今晚，明天，怎么都无所谓。等他醒来我就又能拥有他了。你想什么时候去见帕拉斯？”

“今晚。我会带你去看伏击地点。只是。别分心然后忘了这事，行不？”

“如果必须这样的话，”德谟斯说。他得意地笑了起来。德谟斯心情足够好，他甚至都没在当卡珊德拉翻了个白眼，在他的手臂上打了一下的时候向一旁躲闪。也许这样的手足关系还是可以忍受的。硬要说的话，这种关系貌似还有点使布拉西达斯高兴，因为德谟斯和卡珊德拉总算是能‘和睦相处’了，就像是布拉西达斯在不久之后所描述的那样，当德谟斯带着一身新的伤痕回家的时候。

“没有什么能比被一群弓箭手当成箭靶子更烂的事情了，”当布拉西达斯包扎着他手臂高处的一处被幸运之箭射出的伤口时，德谟斯说道。他简直恨死了必须自己将那些箭给拔出来。

“冲突总有一种将人们聚集在一起的魔力。特别是斯巴达人。而且你们俩就是斯巴达人，不管你们多么喜欢否认这一点。”布拉西达斯将绷带打了个结。“帕拉斯？”

“死了。”

“那些弓箭手是从哪里跑出来的？”

“那场战斗延伸到了一条路上，有几个雇佣兵刚好路过。”德谟斯咬牙切齿地说。“我让他们管好自己的事情，但他们拒绝了。现在他们也死了。操他妈的。”

“那些尸体呢？”

“放在一头熊的巢穴外的草丛里了。卡珊德拉说她会把他们的装备拆了好得到一些金属。”

布拉西达斯摇了摇头。“这整个事件实在是太危险了。人们可能会将帕拉斯的失踪和你联系在一起。”

“你宁愿让卡珊德拉去阿卡狄亚到处放火？不是？我就知道。还有。他确实必须得死。你知道他最后和我说了些什么吗？很明显，神教想让我成为斯巴达的王。”德谟斯颤抖起来。“那会变成一场噩梦的。”

布拉西达斯尝试着让自己看起来很严肃，但还是忍不住咯咯笑了起来。“对于你，还是对于其他人？”

“也许是对其他人吧。”德谟斯戳了戳布拉西达斯。“_**你**_能成为一个很棒的国王。”

“我？怎么可能。斯巴达有太多太多我想改变的地方了。我会把事情搞得一团乱的。然后你们该怎么办？帕拉斯肯定不是最后一个神教成员啊。”

“卡珊德拉让我跟她去某个地方。我忘了是哪里。也不在乎。你要去安菲波利斯了，对吧？”

布拉西达斯点了点头。“克勒翁正准备进攻那座城。意思就是，他会亲自领导这次袭击。他的死可能会改变这场战争的局势。”

“和平？区区单独一个人的死能带来和平？”

“和平，或是接近于和平的东西。”当德谟斯张嘴想说话时布拉西达斯亲吻了他裸露的肩膀。“你会和我一起去。”

德谟斯放松下来。“好极了。我还以为我必须得说服你呢。”

“我之前也带你去科林斯了，不是吗？”

“那时你没有选择。你没被分配任何的重装士兵。”德谟斯用鼻子轻轻摩擦过布拉西达斯的太阳穴。“卡珊德拉之前告诉我说她曾听说过我，在知道我是她的什么人之前。‘布拉西达斯的狼’，她是这么叫我的。”

“在某种程度上，很合适嘛，和你父亲的名号一样。”布拉西达斯将他的手指穿过德谟斯浓密的头发。“一匹被驯服的狼就是一条狗，而狗对于他们的主人毫无选择的余地。”他将拇指按在德谟斯的嘴唇上，然后在德谟斯咬他的时候轻笑出声。“你一点也没被驯服。”

“你还挺喜欢那样，”德谟斯说，将布拉西达斯满是鲜血的拇指含进嘴里。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话：在奥德赛里布拉西达斯帮助主角取得公民权是在公元前429年，而皮洛斯之战发生在公元前425年。在这个au里，卡珊德拉和密里涅在皮洛斯之战后才取得公民权。


End file.
